Fighting For What You Love
by FromTheStrokesOfAPen Contest
Summary: doesn't take Edward's goodbye is silence. She gets mad.


**From The Strokes of a Pen Contest**

**Title: Fighting for What You Love**

**Prompt: **2) Bella doesn't take Edward's goodbye is silence. She gets mad.

**Word count: 3587**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just play with Mrs. Meyers characters**

It was gloomy afternoon as Edward and I arrived back at my house.

Edward had actually asked to come over. And I had prepared myself for us to talk it out. We were going to find our way through this mess.

You see at my birthday party that his family so graciously held for me, his pseudo brother, Jasper, got a little out of hand after I got a paper cut. One little paper cut turned into a whole fiasco when Jasper decided I was looking tastier than the cake. Edward, you know the typical over protective vampire boyfriend completely flew off the handle. He rattled off some shit about how it's too dangerous for us to be together and how he doesn't want anything to happen to me. And while I tried to placate him that I was fine and really other than a mishap like that there was no real danger in being around his family since they are veggie vampires. Jasper is still converting and it's been a rough road for him so you have to give him a little leeway. I mean it wasn't like he actually even made it to me. It was that Edward got a little handsy and pushed me out the way, slamming me in to a pile of plates and causing the newly minted gash on my arm. Carlisle was nice enough to sew that up for me. But now back today; today we were going to figure this out. Edward was going to have to realize I love him and that's not going to change and he's going to have to relax a little.

Edward's whole personality had been off. The drive over to the house to meet him was causing me to go insane. He had beaten me back to my house, even taking my letter to the post office first. I didn't fail to notice that Edward had parked in Charlie's spot. That meant he wasn't staying long. That wasn't a good sign. I wanted us to work out what we had going on between us.

Edward offered me a hand as I stepped out of the truck, but left my bag lying on the seat. Again not a good sign. Usually he would carry it in for me, Edward always wanted to help me in anyway he could.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Come for a walk with me?" He asked, but his tone was unemotional and he was dragging me across the back lawn to the wooded area that surrounded my father's house.

I didn't have a choice.

Silently, to me at least, I gulped back my fear and irrational thoughts. Sure this was all out of character for Edward, but it didn't really mean anything, right?

We only got a few steps into the trees before he stopped abruptly. I could still see the house. I wondered if maybe something was out there, maybe something spooked him.

But no, Edward casually leaned up against a giant pine tree and just stared at me for a moment.

Some walk.

I guess Edward wasn't really in the mood for walking.

Finally after a few moments of staring at his unreadable expression I said, "Okay let's talk." It certainly came out braver than I felt.

My heart was thudding a million miles a minute.

He took a deep, unneeded, breath. And for a brief second I watched a huge rush of emotions pass over his formerly stoic face.

This was it. It was everything I had feared.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath now, my clenched chest relaxed. This was an acceptable option. But I still wondered why.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming to be thirty-three now. We have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going with us? I stared at him, trying to analyze just what was going on in his head. Trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly. His near black eyes were making me shrink into the soft earth.

And just like that my body realized too what was happening. A roll of nausea passed through my stomach as my mind put it all together.

I'd misunderstood him.

Just to clarify I asked, "When you say _we_-"

"I mean my family and myself." Each word was carefully separated as if he was talking to someone far beneath him.

I shook my head and tried wane off the rage that was building inside of me.

"Okay," I said slowly, still trying to calm myself. "I'll come with you," I offered, hoping like hell he would take it.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

_Who did he think he was trying to decide what place was right for me and what wasn't?_

I felt my nostrils flare, just like my father's when he would get mad. My vision narrowed in on him and his perfect figure. I was about the loose it and it was going to be catastrophic.

"Who are you to say what is right for me and what isn't?" I asked letting my inner fury free.

I swear the leaves on the trees rattled with the echo of my voice ringing through them.

I wasn't about to hold back, if he was going to leave me it wouldn't be without a fight. There was no way I was going to sit back and just let him leave.

His face was priceless. He obviously wasn't expecting me to be upset about this. His cold, black eyes were nearly popping out of his marble head.

"I'm no good for you, Bella," he said once the initial shock wore off.

It took about one point six seconds for my blood to boil over. "That's bullshit!" I shouted.

I paced in a circle trying to collect my thoughts, trying to calm down.

"Is this about my humanity?" I asked as I continued to pace.

He sighed, pissing me off that much more. "It's always about your humanity Bella."

"Fine then, change me, then it won't be a factor. I'll be able to stay with you and I'll be safe. It's a win, win," I told him.

"No." He said stoically.

"Why not? Carlisle was going to once I graduated anyways! Why can't you just do it and then you won't have to worry about me any more?" I asked as the hurt began to fill my heart. Sure I was still budding with anger, but I was beginning to realize that this may be my last conversation with him..._ever_.

"Bella, be reasonable. What we have isn't healthy," he tried to reason.

"_REASONABLE_? HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO BE REASONABLE?" I asked him letting a bit of my own venom seep through in my voice.

I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I was a girl after all.

"Please just try to realize that I am leaving you for own good," he whispered. I watched the tree bark crumble from in back of him. He now had to physically hold on to the tree to keep from touching me.

"_My own good_?" I spat. I stalked over to him, my pointer finger at the ready.

"How _dare _you tell me what is for my _own good_?" I asked in a low voice, punctuating every word with my finger into his chest.

"Bella." He sighed. His hands tightened their hold to the tree.

My skin pricked with the rise of my blood pressure.

"Don't you fucking _Bella_me!" I said, but this time instead of my pointer finger jabbing at my chest it was my balled up fist pounding at him.

With every thrust of my hand in to his stone chest I saw my tears splaying across his black t-shirt.

I hadn't realized that I was crying so hard.

"Please..." He whispered. It sounded like a strangled cry, but at the moment I wasn't feeling very forgiving.

It took everything in me to look up in to his eyes. They were still so cold and uncaring. And if that was the way he wanted to be then fine. I would be the same.

"You're a hypocrite. You're a giant fucking hypocrite! I can't believe you would do this to me...To us," I told him still seething.

Edward's face contorted and he looked confused; his thick brows were pushed together. He was obviously taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"What do you mean I'm hypocrite?" He asked looking thoroughly offended.

"I mean it was all fine and dandy for you to sleep in my bed and to be near me everyday, but as soon as one little thing goes wrong, you fold. Well you know what I say to that?" I asked as I caught my breath.

He shook his head still looking confused and upset now.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled. The woods around us did nearly nothing to mask my harsh words. "That's all I have to say to you Edward. If that's how you want to end this, then maybe you're right. Maybe I am better off with out you. Obviously you could never live up to the hype," I said hoping to challenge him.

And with that I turned on my heel and marched right out of those woods leaving Edward there. I listened to my chucks crunch the whole way out, hoping the noise would calm my anger.

But Edward didn't follow me, no there was no movement at all from behind me.

I never chanced a look back either. I was going to retain the last shred of dignity I had. If he didn't want me then that was that.

I kicked off my shoes as I entered the small white house I headed straight for my room.

I was still angry and pissed off. And the anger I had didn't feel like it would be dissipating any time soon.

I couldn't sit, I couldn't relax, so I paced and paced, muttering to myself all the while. It was then that I realized my hands hurt from pounding them in to Edward's stone wall of a chest. And that alone pissed me off even further.

The hours wore on.

And just as I was tiring myself out from all the pacing there was a creak out on the limb by window and then I heard the sash sliding up. I didn't even have to look to know it was Edward.

The rage just ignited in me. I certainly didn't want him here if he didn't want me anymore.

"You can leave now." I stated in a voice so devoid of any emotion that I didn't even recognize it as my own.

"Bella I just came to tell you how wrong I was," he whispered.

I whipped around and faced him, staring up into the golden familiar eyes I knew and loved.

"How _wrong_you were?" I asked in a mocking tone followed by a humorless laugh.

"It was quite _the _most idiotic decision I have ever made," he admitted.

"Well I am really pleased to see that you have realized that now...It's unfortunate that it's too late." I told him seriously.

I wasn't about to just let him walk back into my life again, even if he was staying now. Which I still didn't even know if he was.

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see."

"So you're all leaving?" I asked, just to quell my curiosity, before I told him to leave.

Another deep sigh. "It would seem my family likes it here. I suppose though it would probably be in my best interest to leave."

"Okay then." I muttered, hating to think of living life without ever seeing his face again.

"Before I go could I at least have one last kiss?" He asked.

And immediately I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell him to fuck off and the I never wanted to see him again less kiss him. But there was a larger part me that wanted to remember how his cold, hard lips felt against mine one last time.

I couldn't form the words because I was afraid if I opened my mouth my rage would spill over. So I nodded, lightly.

Edward quickly and gracefully closed the distance between us in three large steps. And then there he was, towering over me like always. His eyes never left mine. And then in what seemed like slow motion Edward began to lean down. Curving his overly tall body to fit to mine. I felt his breath washing over my face. His sweet scent wafting up my nose. And then what would seem like a sweet, soft gesture of him placing his hands lightly on my hips was nearly my undoing.

My breath hitching was beyond any of my control.

Suffice it to say, Edward owned me in ways I did not really want to admit.

And then his lips were on mine and my eyes were closed. I was just feeling and reveling in the moment. He continued with what would normally seem as chaste, even pressure, but it did something to me. It sparked something inside me. It was lust and passion fueled by my anger. And I knew he felt it to, his hands tightened their grip and his tongue began to play at the outside of my lips.

This was far and beyond anything we had ever done before.

And I was letting him because finally I had found an outlet for my unrelenting rage.

Hands began to wander.

Fingers began to press and smooth over skin-to-skin contact.

Nails scratched where they could reach.

And then in a heated, passion filled, fog clothes began to disappear.

I tore at the hem of his shirt as he slid his fingernail along the back mine. His arms lifted and he discarded his and then his hands swiftly pulled the remains of mine away.

His eyes were focused with a hint of mischievous. I wondered for a quick second where this was all coming from. Mr. Protector was certainly not in the room tonight.

But I wasn't about to complain. This rough, heated battle that waged between us was relieving me off all my pent up anger.

My hands flew to his belt and with a crack it as off and on the floor. Then my fingers were fiddling with his button fly. It only took about ten seconds for little uncoordinated Swan to unlock the denim fortress he had covering himself.

And in complete unlike Edward fashion he never once stopped me. His hands never covered my wrists. There were never any murmurings of sureness or even him asking me if I was really ready. No there was unspoken truth there. We both knew exactly what it meant and what we were about to do.

Once his jeans were around his ankles he lithely stepped out of them, making me wonder if the movement alone would snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

But no.

He seemed more aggressive when his hands found my hips again, tightening and testing the flesh beneath them.

He slid them up my sides reaching the last scraps that still concealed my breasts from his view. And with one last determined look in my eye he tore it away from me.

I was raring now. He had seen me and it was my turn to _see_him. He wanted this.

I yanked on the top of his boxers, trying and failing to push them out of the way. I pushed and prodded them, but they only sat lower on his hips.

I could clearly see what the roadblock was, I just wasn't sure how to get them around that.

Then I realized I had just see Edward's... well Edward's winkie. I hadn't ever seen one before. Just one time on a pop up ad. Edward's was still covered but you could see all of it. The bulbous head, the veins that were running the...um what looked to be the enormous length of it. Wow...

But my eyes wouldn't stay trained on it. Because it was about then that I realized my vampire boyfriend and I were about to have sex.

My face blushed with the thought.

Yeah my anger and abrasive attitude was gone now.

All that was left was the fluttering feeling in my stomach cause by Edward's fingers freeing the button on my jeans.

He lightly pushed my zipper down and my pants fell away from me.

Traitorous pants, leaving me standing here all alone in nothing but my skivvies.

I looked up into Edward's eyes trying to gauge if he was really going to go through with this.

And what I saw made my skin prick and every nerve stand at attention.

His eyes were black as night again, but not for hunger, well not of the blood kind... this was different. These were filled with lust.

His hands gripped my nearly bare hips, his fingers wrapping themselves in the waist of my panties. And without another errant thought they were ripped from my body.

Shreds of white cotton littered the hardwood floor beneath us.

Everything was moving so fast. I mean, I knew was a vampire and all, but in a matter of minutes I had gone from dressed and pissed to naked and wanting.

I gulped back my emotions, this was it.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly before peeling away is own stubborn underwear.

I nodded before blushing bright red with embarrassment.

And that was all that was said before he captured my lips with his again. This time wasn't a heated battle of who was stronger, no it was loving, softer... sweeter.

The tender moment continued as Edward led me backwards towards the bed.

My back hit the soft material of my comforter and before I could even blink Edward was there canvassing my body with his.

Sure his body was cooler than mine, but it did nothing to quell the heat that was rising under my skin.

His smooth, cold lips found there way all over my body. He explored for what felt like hours, never bringing me just the amount of pleasure I needed. It was close, always leaving me on the edge.

A soft kiss here, a rough hand there, and occasionally, a very careful nip. All of which were culminating in to what I figured would be my destruction.

He muttered little things all while he was doing this. "Sweet girl," "Baby," and even "Sexy," fell from his lips. But none of them were said in any way that couldn't be contrived as less than reverent

"My beautiful Bella," he murmured once he had run the gamut of my body.

His face mere millimeters from mine, our lips were nearly touching, both of us breathing each other's breath.

His hair fell and tickled my forehead as we laid there staring away at each other.

And then in a flash of second he was laying between my knees.

His, um...weenie was ready and raring to go.

And then there was another brief pause, but no words spoken.

Slowly he slid into me, yeah there was pain, and if anyone tells you different about their first time they're fucking liars. But the pain went away fast because I was so horny...and if I had to admit it, I think it went away because this was everything I had wanted for so long now.

What we had between was unchangeable.

Edward heaved over me grunting, and I lay beneath him just feeling for a few moments. That was before the steady rhythm made it's debut. That began to pull these breathless moans from me, that sounded like a porno.

I flushed with embarrassment, but Edward just smoothed my hair away from my face before kissing me chastely on the forehead.

However, I'm not entirely sure if you could actually describe anything about what we were doing as chaste.

His hands fisted themselves tightly into my worn comforter.

I let mine freely wander over his body.

And just as I was tracing his sides and worshiping my sudden love for God I felt his rhythm get faster, more persistent.

That was what took me out.

The lights all around blinded me with a white so bright I had to shut my eyes.

My whole body shook as his continued to pound away at me just as I had done to his chest hours earlier.

With one last cry, a plea almost, I shattered beneath him.

I vaguely remember him whispering my name before I felt this rush of cold down south.

...

I must've blacked out because the next thing I saw was the morning light filtering in from my open window. Edward's still bare skin glinted with every passing ray. And my heart fluttered as I sat there and remembered what had transpired yesterday. My heart was in my throat.

Edward blinked down at me as I stiffened in his hands.

"We're not leaving, don't worry we'll figure it out." Edward whispered.

Sometimes fighting for what you love makes all the difference in the world.


End file.
